gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Karholt
Karholt (im Original: Karhold) ist der Sitz des Hauses Karstark, einem treuen Vasallen des Hauses Stark von Winterfell. Die Burg liegt im äußersten Osten des Nordens in einem Wald. Nördlich liegt die Seehundsbucht, östlich die Grauen Klippen. Etwas weiter westlich befindet sich der Letzte Fluss, nahe Grauenstein im Südwesten und dem Letzten Herd im Nordwesten. In der Serie Geschichte Vor tausend Jahren schlug der junge Karlon Stark, ein jüngerer Sohn des damaligen Königs im Norden, eine Rebellion der Boltons nieder und erhielt dafür Ländereien und eine Burg. Die Burg wurde "Karls Holt" genannt. In den Jahrhunderten wurde Karls Holt zu Karholt und die Starks von Karls Holt zu den Karstarks. Nachdem Robb Stark den Lord von Karholt mit dem Tod bestraft, wenden sie sich von den Starks ab und unterstützen das Haus Bolton, bis zu dessen Auslöschung. Nachdem Jon Schnee der König des Nordens wird, leistet das Oberhaupt, Alys Karstark ihm und dem Haus wieder den Lehneid ab. In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist Karholt eine mächtige Burg und der Sitz des Hauses Karstark im Norden. Sie liegt in der östlichen Hälfte des Nordens, südlich der Seehundsbucht, während sich weiter östlich die Grauen Klippen befinden. Geschichte Die Burg wurde von Karlon Stark erbaut, einem jüngeren Sohn von Winterfell, der für den Sieg über einen rebellierenden Lord vor eintausend Jahren mit Land belohnt wurde. Die Burg wurde Karls Holt nach Karlon benannt, doch über die Jahrhunderte wandelte sich der Name zu Karholt und die Karholt Starks wurden zu den Karstarks. A Game of Thrones Lord Rickard Karstark und seine Söhne Harrion, Eddard und Torrhen führen dreihundert Reiter und beinahe zweitausend Fußsoldaten von Karholt nach Winterfell als Robb Stark die Nordmännern zu den Bannern ruft. Die vereinte Streitmacht der Nordmänner marschiert im Krieg der Fünf Könige nach Süden. A Storm of Swords Lord Rickard verspricht die Hand seiner Tochter Alys demjenigen, der ihm Jaime Lennister bringt, dem Mörder seiner beiden Söhne, Eddard and Torrhen. Vargo Hoat fängt und verstümmelt Jaime. Er hofft als Lohn Alys zu erhalten, was ihm die Möglichkeit bietet, zum Lord von Karholt aufzusteigen, doch wird ihr Vater Rickard von König Robb Stark wegen Hochverrats hingerichtet. Roose Bolton behauptet, dass Karholt kleiner und armseliger sei als Harrenhal. Maester Aemon schickt einen Raben nach Karholt, mit der Bitte um Unterstützung zur Verteidigung der Schwarzen Festung gegen die Wildlinge. A Feast for Crows Stannis Baratheon sendet Raben von der Schwarzen Festung aus und fordert die Lords des Nordens zur Treue auf. Karholt sichert als einziger Sitz seine Unterstützung zu. A Dance with Dragons Arnolf Karstark, Kastellan von Karholt und Onkel des verstorbenen Lord Rickard Karstark, bekennt sich zu Stannis Baratheon. Lord Kommandant Jon Schnee denkt, Arnolf unterstützt ihn nur, weil die Beziehungen der Karstarks zu den Starks und Lennisters zu belastet sind. Allerdings plant Arnolf seinen Sohn Cregan zum Lord von Karholt zu machen, indem er Alys zur Ehe mit Cregan zwingt. Mit dem Bekenntnis für Stannis hofft er, dass der Eisernen Thron den rechtmäßigen Erben von Karholt hinrichten lässt, Harrion Karstark, eine Gefangener der Lennisters. Um der Ehe zu entgehen, flieht Alys aus Karholt und sucht Zuflucht beim Lord Kommandanten Jon Schnee in der Schwarzen Festung. Jon arrangiert für Melisandre die Ehe zwischen Alys und Sigorn, dem Magnar der Thenn, damit ein neues Adelshaus entsteht, das Karholt beanspruchen wird, sollte Harrion umkommen. Erwähnenswerte Bewohner *Lord {Rickard Karstark}, Lord von Karholt, wegen Hochverrats von Robb Stark enthauptet. **{Harrion Karstark}, sein Sohn, erschlagen im Kampf, an der Seite von Robb Stark. **{Torrhen Karstark}, sein Sohn, getötet von Jaime Lennister bei einem Fluchtversuch. **{Harald Karstark}, sein Sohn, starb bei der Schlacht der Bastarde. ***{Alys Karstark}, seine Tochter, Lady von Karholt, starb bei der Schlacht gegen die Weißen Wanderer. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Karhold es:Bastión Kar fr:Karhold nl:Karborg pl:Karhold ru:Кархолд zh:卡霍城 Kategorie:Orte (Norden) Kategorie:Burgen Kategorie:Haus Karstark